


Hallelujah

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Sizzy - Freeform, there are no shadowhunters or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Simon and Izzy meet at a bar.





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off of this post](http://izzylcwis.tumblr.com/post/131658519923/au-where-simon-and-izzy-meet-for-the-first-time)

Simon has been sitting at the bar for an hour, working up the nerve to walk over to the beautiful woman across the room. 

Tonight he'd let Clary drag him here, after days of her insisting he needed to get out so that he could get over his breakup with Raphael. 

And now he was certainly glad he'd given in.

He had noticed the beautiful raven haired woman as soon as he'd enter the bar; how could he not? Throughout the night, she'd been on and off the dance floor, unaware that Simon was watching her every move.

Every time Simon felt he was ready to make a move, some guy would beat him to it, and Simon would deflate. But the goddess dressed in white would turn them away as fast as they were coming. 

She was on the dance floor again, alone. Simon wondered if he would be turned away too, if he tried to approach her. He decides that it's worth the risk, simply because of what would happen if things went well. 

He downs the rest of his drink, stands from his stool, and starts to make his way over to her. But just as he's steps away from her, Clary emerges from the dancing bodies and grabs his arm, leading him the opposite direction of the vision before him, saying something about how her mother called her and she has to go home right away. 

He tries to keep his eyes on the beauty, so he's being pulled backwards and almost trips several times. 

Just then though, a blonde man steps closer to the woman of Simon's dreams. She seems to recognise him, because she only smiles. Her eyes flit to Simon and then away, before she's raising her arms in the air again, ready to go back to dancing. 

But then she drops her arms. She's looking over the man's shoulders, right at Simon. 

Simon feels as if all the air in the room has been sucked out. The entire world has melted away, and it's just the two of them. The tension in their eye contact is almost palpable. 

But before he can do anything, Clary has dragged him out of the bar and back out into the street. He considers going back in; his heart almost demands it. 

But he decides against it. He doesn't want Clary asking questions.

He'll just have to come back tomorrow, and hope she does too.


End file.
